pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Limit Breaks (Gameplay Mechanic)
Limit Breaks are powerful combat moves that scale with level and each class has access to their own unique version. Mechanics When a character is reduced to 50% hp or lower they may activate their limit break on their next available turn. If they do not activate their limit at that time it is lost. Limits are only usable once per day and cannot be used again until the player gets 8 hours of sleep. Activating a Limit Break is a standard action and last until the end of the round unless otherwise noted. All saves are equal to 10+level. Limit breaks are considered Supernatural Abilities. If multiclassing you get the limit of your favored class. If you have two favored classes, you select one at the first time you take a second favored class, once made this decision cannot be changed. Limits Barbarian 'Commanding Shout -' You roar in an fit of rage so exacting that all your enemies must steal themselves or cower is absolute fear. All enemies that can see or hear you within 60ft must make all three saves. If they fail all three saves they are inflicted with the Panicked condition for 1d4 rounds. If they fail any two saves they are inflicted with the Frightened condition. If they fail any one save they are inflicted with the Shaken condition. This is a mind-effecting fear effect. Bard 'Second Chance -' Your performance fills the air with curative magic purifying the blood of your allies. You give yourself and any allies that can see and hear you an immediate opportunity to re-roll saves against all ongoing negative status effects with a bonus to their saves equal to half you level (creatures effected may choose to end positive status effects as well). Cleric 'Healing Wind -' You are filled with divine energy and channel it's holy energy in a fury of successive healing bursts. You use Channel Energy a number of times equal to half your level (minimum one) (you act as if you had the non-variant healing Channel Energy regardless of your actual Channel Energy). This does not count against your daily uses of Channel Energy. Druid 'Geocache -' You use your control over nature and the earth itself to create sink holes into the ground all around you. You create pits as the spell Create Pit up to as many as half your level. The pits last for 1 minute. Fighter 'Omnislash -' You tap deep into your self and pull from an inner strength to perform at your best. For the rest of your turn your attacks automatically threaten a critical and you gain a bonus on your confirmation rolls equal to half your level (minimum one) that stacks with any other bonuses to confirmation rolls. Monk 'Beat Rush -' Instead of being shaken by being hurt so badly, you find a place of inner calm and focus your energy into your fists. You gain a number of additional attacks to use with your fury of blows equal to half your level (minimum 1) that each do 1/2 damage and use your highest attack bonus. You may re-roll any attacks you miss this turn. Paladin 'Phoenix Down -' You tap into the power of the mighty phoenix to restore your allies back to life. Starting on the next creature's turn, and for the next minute if you or any of your allies are reduced to negative hit points you as an immediate action may instantly heal that character for an amount equal to your Channel Energy (if you have taken an archetype that replaces Channel Energy you calculate it as if you had Channel Energy anyway) and gain a bonus equal to the amount of damage that put that character into negative hit points on attacks made with your smite evil feature (if you have taken an archetype that replaces Smite Evil you gain it for the duration of this limit break). The Smite Evil bonus lasts for one minute. If Smite Evil isn't active and you have used all your daily uses you instantly gain another use that disappears in one minute. Ranger 'Hail of Arrows -' You shoot a single arrow into the air, as the arrow descends it splits into hundreds of arrows raining down upon your enemies (if you do not have a weapon capable of firing an arrow, you gain a bow and arrow made of magic that appears only long enough to make the attack). You target an area within 60 feet, creatures within a 20 ft radius of the indicated area take 1d6 damage per level and can make a Reflex save for half damage. Rouge 'Weak Spot -' You find weaknesses where even your enemies did not know they exist. As a swift action, for one round you become able to deal Sneak Attack damage to any creature that is normally immune to precision damage, and your Sneak Attack bypass all DR, immunities, and resistances including those gained by being incorporeal or ethereal even if your weapon normally would not be able to. Sneak Attacks made with this limit have their damage dice changed into d(level) instead of your normal dice (usually a d6) (if your normal sneak attack dice value is higher then you use that instead). Sorcerer 'Arcane Surge -' The next spell you cast does not expend a daily use of spells per day. Wizard 'Magic Boost -' You infuse your spells with extra arcane energy. Any spell cast this turn has it's range, effect, duration, and damage increased by a fraction equal to your level/20 (for example at level 10 a spell that lasted 4 rounds would last for 8 rounds 4+{4x10/20}). Alchemist 'Dynamite -' You light a stick of dynamite and throw it an your enemies. You make an attack with a bomb that automatically threatens and confirms a critical. It's splash damage is equal to it's direct hit damage and it's radius is increased by 5 ft. per two levels (minimum 5 ft.). Cavalier 'Powerful Blow -' Your strike with absolutely devastating force. Your next attack is treated as a confirmed critical and deals max damage. Gunslinger 'High Noon -' You take careful shots at all your enemies striking them for massive damage. As a standard action you take careful aim at all creatures within two range increments of your gun. At the start of your next turn you fire at every enemy that you were aiming at that are still within range threatening and confirming critical damage. This does not take up ammo, the number of shots aren't limited by the normal limitations of the gun, and this cannot be interrupted. Inquisitor 'Dreaded Judge -' You receive the benefits of all of your judgments until the start of your next turn. Magus 'Magical Surge -' You becomes extreme adapt at making your magical attacks. Any abilities that you use this round that use your arcane pool do not expend any points. You receive a bonus on your concentration checks equal to half your level, this stacks with other bonuses. Oracle 'Throw the Bones -' You throw dice carved of bones invoking a mystical power to come to your aid. You roll a number of d6 equal to your level. You deal damage to any one creature within 30 ft. equal to the sum of the dice (x) multiplied by the number of duplicate dice (y), if any. Only the highest number of duplicates counts towards the value of y (for example if you rolled 1,1,2,5,5,5 the damage would be 19x3=57). Summoner 'Summon Materia -' As a full-round action you are able to summon a mighty diety-like creature from the Summons list below originating from a square within a 100 ft. range. This cannot be interrupted and is completed at the start of your next turn. During this full-round action your eidolon and all other summoned creatures are only able to take move actions. Witch 'Switch Hitter -' As a move action you may exchange hp for spells and vice-versa. The exchange rate is 1 hp per spell level. You can make a number of exchanges equal to your level. Antipaladin 'Touch of Power -' You may either make your Touch of Corruption as a ranged touch attack with a range of 30 ft., or it stays a melee touch attack but deals 1d6 damage for every level you have (normally 1d6 per every two levels). Ninja 'Ki Master -' Your control over ki becomes unmatched as you draw power from your fleeting health. You regain a number of ki equal to half you level and you may use any ki-based ability you have this round you wish without spending any ki. Using these abilities are not considered actions but may only be used once each for the duration of the limit (for example you might use Ki Movement, Darkvision, Kamikaze via Forgotten Trick, and Unbound Steps for 0 ki and without using an action). Any effects that would last longer than one-round have their duration changed to one round. Samurai 'Banner Saga -' Your allies are inspired by your resolve. Any allies who are under your banner's effects automatically threaten criticals upon every successful hit. Arcanist 'Fabric of Magic -' You tap into the invisible force that governs magic manipulating it at it's base. You cast a spell not in your spellbook. This takes up a spell slot as normal. Bloodrager 'Bloodfang -' Angry? They haven't SEEN angry, but they're about to. As a swift action you receive double the benefits of your Bloodrage class feature. Anything that modifies your bloodrage remains unaffected (such as modifications from your bloodline). Brawler 'Meteor Kick -' As a swift action you make a giant leap to crash like a meteor upon your enemies within a range equal to your move speed + 5 ft. per level. You make an attack roll at your highest attack bonus against all enemies within 15 ft. of where you land. Hunter 'Call of the Wild -' You become especially attuned to the beasts of the wild. As a free action you and your animal companion gain the 8th level benefits of whatever animal focus you currently have active. If you are at least 8th level instead you and your animal companion gain the 15th level benefits. If you are at least 15th level instead you and your animal companion gain the benefits of all animal foci. Investigator 'Severe Strikes -' Your senses are heightened as you are able to more take advantage of your studied opponent. As a free action you may make a studied strike against an opponent that you haven't studied, if the target is studied your studied strike does an additional 1d6 points of damage per two levels. Shaman 'Horrific Hex -' You draw upon the power of all Shamans that have come before you. You may use any Hex as a swift action even if you don't have it. Skald 'Fury Brand -' Your performance vibrates through the bones of your allies, welling up in them their greatest powers. You give two allies that can see and hear you limits breaks on their turn. This does not count against their daily limit of limit breaks. Slayer 'Doubling Up -' Your sneak attacks go beyond that normal physical limits. Choose any Slayer Talent that effects your sneak attack that you don't have, you may apply that in addition to any one Slayer Talent that effects your sneak attack that you have to your sneak attacks this round. Swashbuckler 'Perfect Dodge -' Your dodge in and out of the battlefield with grace and poise. Any attacks made against you this turn automatically miss unless a natural 20 is rolled, and even then, the critical threat is unconfirmed unless another natural 20 is rolled. Any effects that require a Reflex saving throw are automatically made. For an additional number of rounds equal to half your level (minimum one) this ability remains in effect for any attacks of opportunity made against you. Warpriest 'Enchanted Enhancements -' You become able to strengthen your weapons and armor with a burst of power. Your sacred weapon and sacred armor enhancement bonuses increase by 5 for this round. If this increases your enhancement bonus past 5, the extra points are instead spent on special abilities (for example if you normally get a +3 bonus to your sacred weapon it becomes a +5 weapon with 3 enhancement bonuses worth of value to be spent on special abilities). Kineticist 'Universal Blast -' For a moment you have an epiphany and are able to perform the feats of any kineticist. You become able to use any blast (normal or composite) you wish even if you normally would not be able to, and become immune to all element-based damage for one round, and are able to negate any burn you have already received by up to 1/2 your level (minimum 1). Burn negated in this way is completely removed, meaning you heal temporary hit points equal to the damage that burn did, and for all other purposes you don't count as having that burn (such as number of burn your able to accept per day and Elemental Overflow bonuses). Medium Coming Soon. (stardust) Mesmerist Coming Soon. Occultist Coming Soon. Psychic Coming Soon. Spritualist Coming Soon. (sense) Shifter 'Galian Beast -' You transform into a special beast for a number of rounds equal to half your level (minimum 1) as a free action. You gain the 8th level benefits of whatever Aspects you currently have active (both minor and major). If you are at least 8th level instead you gain the 15th level benefits. If you are at least 15th level instead you and your animal companion gain the benefits of all animal foci. While in Galian Beast form you gain access to the berserk dance ability. Berserk Dance: For the remaining duration of your limit you fly into a berserk fury. You gain two claw attacks, a bite attack, a gore attack, and a tail slap if you do not have them. Each of the attacks that you didn't already have do damage equal to your shifter claws. Unable to control your actions every round you have a 75% chance to attack the nearest creature; 25% chance to use Beast Flare. Beast Flare: Appearing as a breath attack with a 50 ft. cone range, you create a number of small explosions equal to your level. Each explosion deals 1d6 points of fire damage in a 10 ft. radius burst, you choose where each explosion occurs. Summons * References to levels and saves refer to the summoner * Entrances are purely visual and do not actually effect reality beyond what the effect section states. * Summons fade out of existence shortly after their effect is performed, and they cannot be targeted in any way. Shiva Entrance Descends from the clouds and fires out shards of diamond-like ice. Effect 'Diamond Dust -' Deal 1d10 ice damage per every two levels to all enemies within a 100 ft. cone. Ifrit Entrance Erupts out of the ground flying up into the sky. Surrounded by a fiery aura he hurls himself back at the ground. Effect 'Hell Fire -' Deal 1d10 fire damage per level to all enemies within a 15 ft. radius burst. Ramuh Entrance Bolts of lightning strike the ground, the ground rises into a pillar with Ramuh appearing with the final strike. He holds up his scepter as electricity dances in lines all around him raking the ground. Effect 'Judgment Bolt -' Deal 1d10 electricity damage per two levels to all enemies within a 50 ft. radius emanation. Titan Entrance Bursting forth out of the ground, he lifts a massive chunk of the earth below everyone's feet and turns it over on itself. Effect 'Anger of the Land -' Deal 1d10 bludgeoning damage per level to all enemies within a 8x8 square, one corner of which must be adjacent to the square this was summoned on. This square become difficult terrain because of the destroyed earth. Odin Entrance Black storm clouds coat the skies, out of a portal of smoke Odin rides out and hurls his lance into the sky, splitting the clouds in it's wake. It comes crashing down onto the battlefield. Effect Gunge Lance - Deal 1d10 points of slashing damage per level to all enemies in a 5 ft. radius burst. Leviathan Entrance Water coalesces into a giant sphere and explodes with Leviathan appearing in the center. He summons a massive tidal wave that washes over the battlefield. Effect 'Tidal Wave -' A massive wave of water 60 ft. long is created that moves in a straight line across the battlefield. You select the direction the wave travels (which must be perpendicular to its width). Creatures struck by the tsunami take 1d10 points of bludgeoning cold damage per two levels. In addition, the tsunami makes a special CMB check against any creature it strikes-the wave’s CMB is equal to your level + 10. If this CMB check defeats a creature’s CMD, the creature is knocked prone and carried along by the wave back 30 ft. before the wave dissolves. Phoenix Entrance A golden drop falls from the sun and when it strikes the earth hatches as an egg as the Phoenix grows in a flash of fire to full size. It spreads it's wings out of which blinding light spreads across the battlefield as the Pheonix burns into a pile of ash that blows away. Effect 'Phoenix Flame -' All enemies within a 80 ft. cone must make a save or are Blinded and Deafened. All undead in the area take 1d10 points of holy per level. All allies in the area are immediately stabilized. Hades Entrance A sigil of dark runes appear in a circle around the ground, four pillars appear around the circle as Hades appears out of a column of light in the center hover his hands over a cauldron of twisting energies. He performs a short ritual before the cauldron erupts with a violet flame of smoke and light. Effect 'Black Cauldron -' All enemies within a 30 ft. radius spread must make a save or are inflicted with the Confused, Dazed, Fatigued, Nauseated, and Sickened conditions. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew